


Die Abenteuer von Flynn Rider

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Blackmail, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: (Eine alte Geschichte von mir, die ich 2011 ursprünglich auf ff.de gepostet hatte.)Lange bevor Flynn Rider zum meist gesuchten Dieb des Königreichs wurde, begnügte er sich noch damit, ein gewöhnlicher Einbrecher zu sein. Doch einer seiner Beutezüge wird vereitelt - von einem Offizier. Flynns Charme wird ihm hier nicht viel nützen. Oder doch?





	Die Abenteuer von Flynn Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wage es tatsächlich unschuldige und reine Disney-Charas in einen sexuellen Kontext zu setzen. Ich hoffe, Walt Disney vergibt mir.

**Die Abenteuer von Flynn Rider**

 

  
_Hi._  
  
_Mein Name ist Flynn Rider._  
_Und das ist die Geschichte, wie ich meine Unschuld verlor… okay, gut, vielleicht nicht wirklich komplett meine Unschuld… oder tatsächlich meine Unschuld, denn…_ _aber_ _zum Äußersten ist es nicht gekommen… andererseits…_ _war es dennoch das Erste Mal, dass ich…_  
  
_Ach, lest selbst._  
  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**  
  
  
Lange bevor Flynn Rider zum meist gesuchten Dieb des Königreichs wurde, begnügte er sich noch damit, ein gewöhnlicher Einbrecher zu sein.  
  
Den Plan, den er gerade für seinen nächsten Coup schmiedete, war narrensicher gewesen und in seiner Einfachheit fast schon genial.  
  
Bereits seit Tagen stand das Haus unter seiner unauffälligen Beobachtung. Er wusste um die Gewohnheiten der Kaufmannsfamilie, der das Haus gehörte. Er kannte die Bediensteten und er hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass am nächsten Abend ein Fest veranstaltet wurde.  
Und das war genau das, worauf er gehofft hatte.  
Ein Fest bedeutete Lärm, Aufregung und Ablenkung.  
Die Dame des Hauses würde von den Vorbereitungen völlig erschöpft sein und während des Abends ausschließlich damit beschäftigt sein, ihre ziemlich abschreckende Tochter an den Mann zu bringen.  
Der Hausherr würde dem Wein zusprechen und die Dienstboten würden mit der Zubereitung des Festmahls beschäftigt sein. Die laute Musik würde zu guter Letzt das Klirren einer zerbrechenden Fensterscheibe ausreichend übertönen und die Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk wären verwaist, da sich der ganze Haushalt lediglich in den unteren Räumen aufhalten würde.  
  
Flynn hätte also alle Zeit der Welt um sich in den oberen Zimmern nach wertvollen Pretiosen umzusehen, die sich leicht zu Geld machen lassen würden.  
  
Soweit sah der perfekte Plan aus.  
  
Doch Flynn – der sich mit diesem Coup endgültig von den nicht sehr lukrativen Taschendiebstählen ab- und dem wesentlich ertragreicheren Einbruch zuwenden wollte – musste am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass oft nur eine Kleinigkeit genügte, um perfekte Pläne scheitern zu lassen.  
  
Im späteren Verlauf seiner Karriere verließ sich Flynn daher immer weniger auf Pläne, sondern lieber auf sein Improvisationstalent, seine rasche Auffassungsgabe und seinen Charme.  
  
Denn obwohl Flynn zum meist gesuchten Dieb des Landes wurde, zeigten seine Pläne eine hartnäckige Tendenz zu scheitern.  
  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**  
  
  
Doch an diesem Abend des Einbruchs lief zuerst alles nach Plan.  
  
Flynn war ungesehen die Fassade hoch in den ersten Stock geklettert und hatte dort eine Fensterscheibe eingeschlagen. Der Krach ging – wie vorausgesehen – völlig in dem heiteren Lärm des Festes unter. Mit sicherer Hand hatte Flynn durch die zerbrochene Scheibe gegriffen und den inneren Riegel geöffnet. Ein leichter Druck und das Fenster schwang auf.  
Flynn kletterte hinein und sah sich um.  
Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Er war wunschgemäß im Schlafzimmer des Kaufmanns und seiner Frau gelandet.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal“, murmelte Flynn vor sich hin, während er die Tasche öffnete, die er an einem Riemen über der Schulter trug.  
  
Schnell hatte er den Sparstrumpf des Kaufmanns unter dessen Matratze gefunden und die klingenden Goldmünzen in seiner Tasche verstaut. Der Schmuck der Frau war hingegen besser versteckt, doch auch dieser wurde von Flynn aufgestöbert und seiner Tasche einverleibt.  
  
Flynn beschloss, dass in diesem Zimmer nichts mehr zu holen war.  
Leise wie ein Schatten huschte er daher über den unbeleuchteten Flur in den nächsten Raum.  
  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**  
  
  
Der Raum war spartanischer eingerichtet und Flynn schloss daraus, dass es eines der Gästezimmer sein musste. Einige Kleidungsstücke lagen verstreut herum und eine Reisetasche – die geöffnet auf einem Tisch vor dem einzigen Fenster stand – erregte Flynns Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du alle deine Wertsachen auf dem Fest bei dir trägst“, sagte Flynn leise zu sich selbst. „Ich glaube nicht…“ Seine Finger ertasteten eine Kette zwischen den Kleidungsstücken in der Tasche und er zog daran. „Ja – die Wette hätte ich gewonnen“, murmelte er selbstzufrieden, als das Mondlicht auf der goldenen Taschenuhr glänzte, deren Kette er zwischen seinen Fingern hielt.  
  
In diesem ungünstigen Moment öffnete sich die Tür.  
Flynn bemerkte den flackernden Lichtschein einer Kerze, ließ die Uhr prompt zurück in die Tasche fallen und wollte gerade den Tisch umwerfen, um durch das Fenster entwischen zu können, als sich etwas sehr Spitzes zwischen seine Schulterblätter bohrte.  
  
„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle erst gar nicht versuchen“, sagte eine tiefe Stimme.  
  
„Verdammt“, murmelte Flynn, musste jedoch anerkennen, dass der Kerl wirklich schnell war.  
  
„Umdrehen“, befahl die tiefe Stimme und der Druck auf Flynns Rücken lockerte sich etwas.  
  
Flynn beschloss vorläufig brav mitzuspielen und drehte sich daher folgsam um. Zum ersten Mal sah er den Mann, der ihn bei seinem ausgeklügelten Raubzug gestört hatte.  
  
Der Mann war nur wenig größer als Flynn selbst und trug einen säuberlich gestutzten Bart, der genauso blond war wie seine Haare. In der einen Hand hielt er einen Kerzenleuchter, welcher flackerndes Licht spendete, in der anderen Hand hielt er ein schmales Schwert, dessen Spitze nun genau auf Flynns Herz zeigte.  
  
Doch diese ganzen Umstände hätten nicht genügt, um Flynn aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Er hatte sich schon aus ganz anderen brenzligen Situationen befreit.  
Was ihm jedoch einen saftigen Fluch entlockte, war die Tatsache, dass der Mann die weiße, gold- und rotbetresste Gala-Uniform eines Wachoffiziers trug.  
  
_„Vom Regen in die Traufe“,_ dachte Flynn verzweifelt.  
  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Im Geiste sah Flynn sich schon am nächsten Galgen baumeln – oder zumindest im Gefängnis verrotten. Er schluckte krampfhaft. Die Schwerthand des Offiziers bewegte sich keinen Millimeter aus ihrer drohenden Position.  
  
Das Schweigen zwischen den Männern drohte unerträglich zu werden, da hielt Flynn es nicht mehr aus und er platzte heraus: „Sag mir wenigstens wo der Fehler war, bevor du deine Kumpels rufst. Mein Plan war perfekt!“ Zu seiner Überraschung lachte der Offizier leise in sich hinein.  
  
„Du hattest einen Plan?“, gab er amüsiert zurück. „Tatsächlich?“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Flynn verstockt. „Also bitte – wo war der Fehler?“  
  
„Du willst es das nächste Mal sicher besser machen“, sagte er Offizier mit leicht spöttischem Unterton.  
  
Flynn hob eine Augenbraue.  
„So wie die Dinge gerade liegen, wird es wohl kein nächstes Mal geben.“ Er zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Das kann man nie wissen…“, sagte der Offizier leise. „Nun gut – dein Fehler war, dass du dich hättest informieren sollen, ob der Gastgeber nicht vielleicht einen Verwandten hat – einen Neffen etwa – der Offizier bei der Wache ist und der ebenfalls eingeladen wurde.“  
  
„Neffe? Na toll!“, meinte Flynn und wollte sich ein Monogramm in den Hintern beißen, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte.  
  
„Des Weiteren hättest du gut daran getan, den Dienstplan des besagten Neffen in Erfahrung zu bringen“, fuhr der Offizier fort.  
  
„Den Dienstplan?“, frage Flynn verständnislos.  
  
„Ja, den Dienstplan“, wiederholte der Offizier. „Ich muss morgen früh raus – mein Dienst beginnt diese Woche immer pünktlich bei Sonnenaufgang.“ Ein fast mitleidiger Blick streifte Flynn. „Wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre ich sicher immer noch unten und würde feiern… aber so… war ich leider gezwungen vor allen anderen das Bett aufzusuchen.“ Er schüttelte fast bedauernd den Kopf. „Du scheinst nicht gerade ein Glückspilz zu sein.“  
  
„Das kann man nie wissen“, erwiderte Flynn gedehnt. Er hatte die Erläuterungen des Offiziers dazu genutzt, einen Fuß hinter einem der Tischbeine einzuhaken. Blitzartig stieß er nun den Tisch nach vorne und hechtete zum rettenden Fenster.  
Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Hand am Fensterriegel, da spürte er schon die tödliche Kälte der Schwertklinge an seiner Kehle.  
  
„Das würde ich lassen, wenn ich du wäre“, sagte der Offizier und klang dabei immer noch amüsiert.  
  
„Verdammt, du bist wirklich schnell“, gab Flynn widerwillig zu. „Also schön, wie geht’s jetzt weiter?“  
  
„Zuerst gehst du von dem Fenster weg“, kommandierte der Offizier.  
  
Der Druck der Klinge an Flynns Hals nahm ein klein wenig zu und dirigierte ihn mehr in die Mitte des Raumes.  
Ohne seinen Blick von Flynn zu nehmen, stellte der Offizier den Tisch wieder vor das Fenster und setzte sich halb darauf, ein Bein weiterhin fest auf dem Boden.  
  
_„Damit ich_ _ihn nicht so einfach umstoßen_ _kann“,_ dachte Flynn _._ _„Der Kerl versteht sein Handwerk_ _.“_  
  
„Dann wäre es jetzt wohl an der Zeit für die Handschellen“, meinte Flynn ergeben.  
  
„Ich habe heute leider keine bei mir“, erklärte der Offizier. „Abgesehen davon scheinst du immer noch dem Irrtum anzuhängen, dass ich vorhätte, dich zu verhaften.“  
  
Flynn musterte ihn verständnislos. Wollte der Kerl sich die Finger an ihm nicht schmutzig machen? Oder was war hier los?  
  
„Du verhaftest mich nicht selbst, aber die Wache hast du auch noch nicht gerufen“, stellte Flynn trocken fest. „Fliehen lässt du mich aber auch nicht.“  
  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt“, erwiderte der Offizier. „Ich bin unter _gewissen Umständen_ sogar sehr geneigt, dich laufen zu lassen… denn ich denke, dass dir die Vereitelung deiner heutigen Pläne Lehre genug sein wird.“  
  
Flynns linke Augenbraue hob sich, sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ratlos zu resigniert.  
„Gewisse _Umstände_ … schon klar.“ Er griff nach seiner Tasche, deren Inhalt verlockend klimperte und seufzte schwer. „So ein Leben als Offizier ist kostspielig. Du willst einen Anteil.“  
  
Der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
  
Flynn stöhnte.  
„Na toll… dann eben alles!“, fauchte er gereizt, packte die Tasche, drehte sie um und leerte den gesamten Inhalt ohne großes Federlesen auf den Boden zwischen ihnen.  
  
Ein seltsames Lächeln huschte über den Mund des anderen Mannes.  
„Danke – ich werde den Eigentümern ihren Besitz zurückerstatten“, sagte er schlicht.  
  
„Zurück…?“ Flynn riss verständnislos die Augen auf. „Bist du verrückt? Was willst du eigentlich von mir?!“  
  
„Pst – leise“, zischte der Offizier und legte zur Verdeutlichung einen Finger an seine Lippen. „Sonst hört man uns noch und die Wache wird auf jeden Fall gerufen und das möchtest du doch nicht, oder?“  
  
„Nein“, gab Flynn zu. „Darauf kann ich gerade noch verzichten. Trotzdem – was willst du von mir?“  
  
Der Offizier warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich bin ein großer Bewunderer der Schönheit.“  
  
„Ja, und? Was habe ich damit zu tun?“  
  
„Du bist nicht unattraktiv – soweit ich das bei diesem Licht beurteilen kann“, schränkte der Offizier sein Kompliment ein.  
  
„Stimmt schon“, gab Flynn geschmeichelt zu. „Die Damenwelt hat mir das schon das eine oder andere Mal bestätigt.“  
  
„Sag ruhig, es hat dir bei deinen Beutezügen sicher schon das eine oder andere Mal den Hals gerettet.“ Die Stimme des Offiziers klang amüsiert. „Und heute könnte das wieder der Fall sein.“  
  
„Du… ich…“ Die Erkenntnis dämmerte Flynn und er fing an zu schwitzen, obwohl seine Hände eiskalt waren. „Nein… ich…“  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht berühren, falls es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht“, sagte der Offizier mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich möchte dich einfach nur ansehen. Wie ich bereits sagte – ich bin ein großer Bewunderer von Schönheit – gleichgültig, ob sie in einem männlichen oder einem weiblichen Körper daherkommt.“  
  
„Ansehen“, wiederholte Flynn tonlos. Er schluckte krampfhaft. „Nackt?“  
  
„Ohne Hemd wäre schön…“  
  
„Und dann lässt du mich laufen?“  
  
„Ja, dann lasse ich dich laufen“, bestätigte der Offizier.

  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

 

Flynn wog seine Alternativen ab. Sein normalerweise blitzartig und verlässlich arbeitendes Gehirn ließ ihn jedoch schmählich im Stich. Es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben. Dieses Mal würde er sich auf die Versprechungen eines ihm völlig fremden Menschen verlassen müssen – etwas, das er für gewöhnlich nach Kräften vermied. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, vermied er es nicht nur bei ihm fremden Menschen, sondern bei grundsätzlich allen Menschen.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entwischte Flynns Lippen und seine Schultern sackten etwas tiefer.  
  
Der Offizier musste ein verflucht guter Menschenkenner sein, denn er erkannte in diesen kaum wahrnehmbaren Anzeichen die unausgesprochene Kapitulation. Dennoch war er so zuvorkommend, nicht auch noch Salz in Flynns Wunde zu streuen, indem er eine Bemerkung dazu gemacht hätte. Er tat es Flynn gleich und machte eine stumme Geste mit seiner freien Hand – ganz, als wollte er auffordernd sagen: „ _Bitte_.“  
  
Flynn mochte zwar nachgegeben haben, doch seine Wut über sein Versagen war durch die Aussicht auf ein Entkommen nicht erloschen. Im Gegenteil – sie schien davon noch angefacht zu werden. Ungeduldig und mit unnötig viel Kraft öffnete er die Verschlüsse seiner Weste und riss sich diese förmlich vom Leib.  
Achtlos warf er sie dem Offizier vor die Füße.  
Ihm war daran gelegen, diese Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
Dieser Schönheits-Anbeter wollte nackte Haut sehen? Dann lautete Flynns Plan: je eher, desto besser!  
  
Mit unverminderter Heftigkeit machte sich Flynn an seinem Hemd zu schaffen, bis ihn die tiefe Stimme des Offiziers innehalten ließ.  
  
„Etwas langsamer wäre schön.“  
  
Flynn hob den Blick von seinen Hemdknöpfen und versuchte im Gesicht des Offiziers einen Ausdruck zu finden, der ihm helfen würde, diesen unbestimmbaren Tonfall zu deuten. Es war weder Bitte, noch Wunsch, Vorschlag oder Befehl gewesen.  
Doch das schummrige Kerzenlicht war keine Hilfe, bei dem Versuch, die Mimik des Offiziers zu deuten.  
  
Unbewusst befeuchtete Flynn seine Lippen mit der Zunge. Das wiederum schien die Aufmerksamkeit des Offiziers erheblich zu fesseln.  
  
Innerlich hob Flynn eine Augenbraue – äußerlich zwang er sich dazu, so zu tun, als ob er das leichte Vorbeugen des Offiziers nicht bemerkt hätte.  
  
„ _Ah ja… nur ansehen_ “, dachte Flynn spöttisch. _„Du willst eine Show haben, du Mistkerl. Okay… die sollst du bekommen! Und dann werden wir sehen, ob ich am Ende nicht doch noch etwas von der Beute in meine Taschen wandern lassen kann.“_  
  
Langsam drehte sich Flynn um seine eigene Achse, bis er dem Offizier den Rücken zuwandte. Etwas rascher öffnete er sein Hemd und ließ es zuerst nur über seine linke Schulter gleiten. Er zählte stumm bis zehn und entblößte seine rechte Schulter.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und fragte – seine Stimmlage senkte er bewusst um eine Terz tiefer (das war bei den Damen bisher immer sehr gut angekommen): „Langsam genug?“  
  
Ein leises Lachen erklang.  
„Du hast ein wirklich freches Mundwerk.“  
  
Flynn gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Dem Tonfall nach war das ein eindeutiges „ _Ja_ “ gewesen.  
  
Gemächlich ließ er nun das Hemd vollständig an seinem Körper hinab zu Boden rutschen. Als er seine Arme wieder nach oben führte, ließ er seine Hände über seine Oberschenkel und seinen Hintern gleiten, bevor er sie über seinen Kopf hob, sie in seinem Nacken verschränkte und ein wenig seine Muskeln spielen ließ.  
  
Er glaubt, ein leises Keuchen zu hören, doch das war kaum mehr notwendig gewesen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war, den Offizier mehr als zufrieden zu stellen und so seiner Freiheit näher und näher zu kommen.  
  
Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu dem anderen Mann um – die Arme hatte er jedoch schamhaft vor der Brust gekreuzt (eine Haltung, die er schon oft bei Frauen gesehen hatte und nun nachahmte). Doch dann hielt er in der Bewegung inne, denn er hatte nicht mit dem flammenden Blick des Offiziers gerechnet, der förmlich über seinen Körper brannte. Obwohl sich seine Körperhaltung kein Jota verändert hatte und immer noch ungerührt-amüsiert wirkte, sprach dieser Blick eine völlig andere Sprache.  
  
Flynn spürte Nervosität in sich aufkeimen und er zögerte. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er – die Maus – würde bei diesem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel die Fäden in der Hand halten? Dieser Kerl hatte eine Waffe und nach allem, was Flynn bereits gesehen hatte, wusste er sie auch zu gebrauchen.  
  
Der Offizier räusperte sich.  
„Ich werde mein Versprechen halten“, sagte er leise. „Würdest du… du bist sehr schön.“ Die letzten Worte waren ein kaum hörbares Flüstern gewesen und hatten wie eine Entschuldigung geklungen.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung spürte Flynn, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Wurde er gerade rot? Gut, es war ein etwas ungewöhnliches Kompliment gewesen, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, von wem und in welcher Situation es gemacht worden war, aber darüber zu erröten wie ein Schulmädchen, das war nun wirklich das Letzte!  
  
Dennoch konnte Flynn nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
Langsam und immer noch ein wenig zögernd ließ er seine Arme nach unten gleiten. Seine Hände strichen dabei über seine Brust und Flynn registrierte verwundert, wie sich seine Brustwarzen versteiften und wieder schoss sein Blut in Körperregionen, in denen es momentan eigentlich nichts verloren hatte. Doch dieses Mal befand sich diese Region nicht zwischen seinen Ohren, sondern zwischen seinen Beinen.  
  
„Noch Mal“, flüsterte die dunkle Stimme des Offiziers.  
  
Flynn konnte nur stumm nicken. Sein Mund war mit einem Schlag völlig ausgetrocknet. Er berührte mit seiner rechten Hand seine linke Schulter und ließ seine Finger über seine Brust hinabgleiten.  
  
_„Verdammt!“,_ dachte Flynn _. „Warum fühlt sich das so gut an? Und seit wann ist es in diesem Zimmer so heiß?“_  
  
Er wiederholte die Bewegung, ohne erst von dem Offizier dazu aufgefordert zu werden und wie ohne sein eigenes Zutun verirrte sich seine linke Hand zwischen seine Beine. Seine Lippen öffneten sich überrascht, als er die Härte seiner Erregung spürte.  
  
Ein Stöhnen durchschwebte den Raum, doch Flynn hätte nicht sagen können, ob es von ihm, dem Offizier oder von ihnen beiden gekommen war. Er war sich der flammenden Blicke des anderen Mannes mit einem Schlag noch mehr bewusst, als zuvor. Das Feuer, das von ihnen ausging, schien ihn innerlich zu verbrennen, aufzuheizen, anzufeuern.  
  
Noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er seine Hose geöffnet und beide Hände hatten nach seiner entblößten Männlichkeit gegriffen. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, trafen sich, hielten aneinander fest, ehe Flynn es nicht mehr ertrug und seine Augen vor dieser Intensität verschloss.  
  
Feuchtigkeit verteilte sich zwischen seinen Fingern und seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Glücklicher Weise stand das Bett direkt neben ihm und er ließ sich einfach darauf fallen. Seine Beine hätten ihn keine Sekunde länger getragen.  
  
Ein flüchtiger Blick aus gesenkten Augenlidern sagte ihm, dass er nicht der einzige mit einem handfesten Problem war. Die Hosen die zu dieser Offiziers-Gala-Uniform gehörten, ließen selbst bei diesen schwierigen Lichtverhältnissen der Phantasie nicht allzu viel Spielraum.  
  
Mittlerweile wünschte sich Flynn fast, der Offizier würde sein Wort nicht mehr halten und ihn endlich berühren… oder wenigstens sich selbst auch etwas Erleichterung verschaffen, doch der andere Mann lehnte immer noch reglos an dem Tisch.  
  
Flynn beschloss, sich über seine seltsamen Wünsche und Gedanken später den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Seine Erregung war so heftig und unvermittelt aufgeflammt und nun bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass es kein zurück mehr gab.  
  
Er schloss die Augen wieder und gab sich völlig einer Tätigkeit hin, die er bis dato nur alleine und unbeobachtet durchgeführt hatte. Doch die Gegenwart eines Zuschauers störte ihn in dieser verdrehten Nacht keineswegs. Eher im Gegenteil.  
  
Sein angespannter Körper und sein erhitztes, überreiztes Gemüt fieberten den Höhepunkt herbei. So plötzlich wie seine Lust entstanden war und sich gesteigert hatte, so plötzlich war es auch vorbei.  
  
Schwer atmend und mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Befriedigung wurde sich Flynn nur langsam wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst.  
  
_„Verdammt, war das geil!“,_ dachte Flynn.  
  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragte er dann und blinzelte träge in Richtung des Tisches.  
Er runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte erneut. Dann riss er verwirrt die Augen auf.  
  
Der Offizier war weg. Er hatte den Raum bereits verlassen. Flynn hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie lange er schon alleine gewesen war. Doch wahrscheinlich würde er das nie erfahren. Mit einem leisen Bedauern, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte und auch nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, erhob er sich vom Bett und zog sich wieder an.  
  
Das Diebesgut und seine Tasche lagen immer noch auf dem Fußboden.  
Flynn starrte eine Weile unschlüssig darauf.  
Dann zuckte er etwas ärgerlich mit den Schultern und nahm lediglich seine leere Tasche an sich. **  
  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**  
**  
  
Noch in derselben Nacht – aber nun in einem sicheren Versteck – betrachtete Flynn den einzigen Gegenstand, den er aus dem Haus entwendet hatte.  
  
Die goldene Taschenuhr des Offiziers lag schwer und verheißungsvoll in seiner Hand. Neugierig öffnete er den Verschluss und las mit einem amüsierten Lächeln die Gravur auf der Innenseite des Deckels. Es war der Name des blonden Offiziers.  
  
Leise flüsternd vertraute er der Nacht den Vornamen des Mannes an: „William.“ **  
  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**  
  
**_Das war nun die Geschichte, wie ich zum ersten Mal… naja, das wisst ihr ja jetzt._  
  
_Ihr wollt_ _nun_ _wahrscheinlich wissen, ob ich William je wiedergesehen habe und ob ich ihm seine Uhr zurückgegeben habe… aber das… das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte._  
  
_Vielleicht erzähle ich sie euch irgendwann._ **  
  
**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**  
  
  
**ENDE****


End file.
